


Cuddles (Naked)

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Chris Giacometti - Freeform, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, One Shot, POV Multiple, Sleepy Cuddles, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victuuri fluff, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: “Y-You’re freezing! Quit clinging to me! Both of you!” Yuri yelled at the top of his lungs. He had not long woken up, and now he was flanked by two very cold, very wet European skaters, grabbing hold of him for warmth...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff to start off an NSFW challenge. A mish-mashed timeline here based off the beginning of episode 10, but as if they are already engaged.
> 
> Day one of the following NSFW challenge:
> 
> * cuddles (naked)  
> * kiss (naked)  
> * masturbation  
> * first time  
> * blow job  
> * clothed getting off  
> * skype sex  
> * half clothed  
> * against the wall  
> * doggy style  
> * dom/sub  
> * fingering  
> * rimming  
> * 69  
> * sweet and passionate  
> * in public place  
> * on the floor  
> * morning lazy sex  
> * outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> * your own kink  
> * shower sex  
> * on the desk  
> * trying new position  
> * shy  
> * with toys  
> * boring sex  
> * rough, biting, scratch  
> * roleplaying  
> * with food  
> * whatever pleases you

“Y-You’re freezing! Quit clinging to me! Both of you!” Yuri yelled at the top of his lungs. He had not long woken up, and now he was flanked by two very cold, very wet European skaters, grabbing hold of him for warmth. “But Yuuuurri… we’re so cold!” Viktor drawled flirtatiously. Chris laughed, amused by the puppy eyes that Viktor was looking up at Yuri with. He thought that he looked akin to the Yuri from the banquet the previous year, drunk and grinding on Viktor, begging him to be his coach. “I don’t care!” Yuri responded dismissively, “You shouldn’t have gotten into the outdoor pool so late then.” Viktor pouted and Chris watched Yuri’s face soften.  
“Well, boys, I need a coffee”, Chris said, unwrapping his arms from Yuri’s waist and rising from the bed they had jumped on. “Yuri… I’ll leave it to you to warm him up.” Chris pulled his robe tighter and winked over his shoulder at them. “See you tomorrow!” Viktor called after him as Chris walked out the door with a wave.  
There was something very different about Viktor Nikiforov this year. Chris had been watching Viktor’s career from the start, and had personally known Viktor for about 10 years now, but he had never seen him like this. He had seen Viktor competitive, soft, moody, erotic, determined, victorious, surprising… but he had not anticipated the biggest surprise of all: seeing him in love. At first, Chris didn’t understand. He had thought Viktor and he were the same flirtatious beings whose true love was the ice. Viktor motivated him because he not only set the bar for him on the ice, but for how he wanted his life to be: successful, independent, wanted world-over. He was aware of Katsuki Yuri’s presence as a skater, but he had never been threatened by him before this year. And he had to admit, when they first competed at the Cup of China, he was threatened. Partly because Viktor was all over him (what made him so special?), and partly because this was not the same skater he had seen at the Grand Prix last year. But the more he saw them together, the more he got it. All anyone had to do was look at them and you could understand the change in each man, and the reason was right there in the theme of Yuri’s programme.

***

Viktor was still clinging to Yuri. He was also still wearing his wet swim shorts and hadn’t dried his hair properly, so Yuri could feel cold drops tickling down his neck as Viktor nudged his head into him. “Viktor, really! You’re going to soak everything through!”  
“But Yuri is so warm!” Viktor protested sweetly, clinging to him tighter. Yuri was uncomfortable, the wet now soaking thoroughly through his pyjama bottoms as Viktor’s leg draped over him, his hair soaking his T-shirt. But despite his uncomfortableness, all instincts told Yuri to remain as still as possible. Viktor was always overly affectionate, both in private and in public, but Yuri wasn’t used to it. He knew that Japan was a much more modest country in their approach to declarations of intimacy, but it wasn’t until he had spent so much time around the European skaters that he had fully realised the cultural divide. Yuri’s protestations to Viktor’s constant need for affection were more habitual than anything else; to start with, he truly had just been too nervous to be anywhere near his idol, but now it had become force of habit. The truth was though, that Yuri didn’t think there was anything that he loved more than Viktor’s touch. The problem was, that he didn’t want to be a secondary thought. He didn’t want Viktor to be touching him because he had something to prove, because he wanted to show his fiancé off, because he liked to watch Yuri squirm, or just because he was cold… he wanted Viktor intimately. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to trace the lines on the palm of his hands. He wanted to run his fingers through his silver hair. He wanted to feel his chest inhaling and exhaling as he slept.  
Damn, he really was getting cold now. It wasn’t exactly a temperate time of year. What had Viktor and Chris been thinking getting in the pool?! “Viktor, you really should shower before you catch a cold”, he said, realising that Viktor was now on the verge of falling asleep on him, wet trunks and all. “Okay. Want to join me?” Viktor asked, rising. “No!” Yuri retorted, rolling his eyes.  
Viktor walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, not bothering to close the door, let alone lock it. Yuri couldn’t see him from the bed, but his cheeks flushed pink. He knew he should be endeared really, that Viktor felt that comfortable with him, but his anxiety left him constantly unable to shake the feeling that maybe Viktor just liked that he could make Yuri squirm. Yuri pulled off his sodden T-shirt and pyjama bottoms before realising that, yes, his boxers were in fact now wet as well. He tutted and removed them, too, draping the wet clothes over the nearby radiator. He decided there would be no point putting on clean clothes just to be getting in to bed and watching TV (thanks, jet lag), so he crawled under his covers naked.

Viktor emerged from the shower a little while later, coming back in to the room in one of the fluffy white dressing gowns provided by the hotel. He smiled at Yuri, who sat up in his bed shirtless, flicking through his phone. “What are you looking at?” Viktor inquired. “Just Instagram” Yuri said, not looking up at him. “You certainly took some nice photos of Chris.” Viktor’s mouth curved into a smile as Yuri’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly, Viktor detecting a slight tinge of jealousy from the jet lagged beauty.  
“Would you like to go to the pool? I’ll take some of you if you like”, Viktor teased. Yuri said nothing, his eyes still glued to his phone. Viktor picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. “I wonder if there will be anything mildly interesting on at this hour” he pondered aloud. Still nothing from Yuri. Viktor was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He turned the TV back off, then walked over to the space between their beds decidedly and removed his robe. Yuri did a double take before turning his head away quickly. “What are you doing?!” he half-shouted. “Getting into bed.” Viktor replied, matter of factly. Yuri bit down on his cheek, which didn’t go unnoticed by Viktor. It also didn’t go unnoticed by Viktor that Yuri was very clearly watching him in the reflection of the window.  
Viktor crawled into bed. Yuri’s bed. He was expecting Yuri to shout at him again, to push him away, to run out of bed himself… but this time he didn’t. Had Viktor actually broken him this time? Yuri turned and looked down at the Russian, mouth agape, but looking more genuinely exasperated than his usual angry-to-mask-coyness look. Viktor laid with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. “Lie next to me, Yuri.” he said, almost commanding. Yuri exhaled in a deep sigh then did so. They lay next to each other in still silence for a few moments, before Viktor raised his right arm in the air, splaying his fingers. Yuri turned to look at Viktor’s face: he was examining the gold band on his right hand with a gentle smile across his face. Viktor Nikiforov, 5-time consecutive world champion, grand prix medalist, Olympic skater, living legend and Yuri Katsuki’s childhood idol was gone. In his place, right next to Yuri, lay this man: Viktor, his fiancé, soft and gentle and beautiful and loving.  
“You make me so happy, Katsuki Yuri”, Viktor whispered.  
Yuri smiled, then raised his arm in the air, mimicking Viktor’s position, overlapping their hands so their bands were side by side. Viktor entwined their fingers together, then rolled onto his side, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I love you, Viktor” Yuri said, so quietly it was barely audible. “I love you too, Yuri.” his fiancé replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is based loosely off of this fan art: http://felliss-art.tumblr.com/post/154992688212/fanart-i-wanted-to-do-after-ep-10-of-yoi-but
> 
> Props to the artist <3


End file.
